Kenmei Profile - Magi OC
by Hvalross05
Summary: Since most of my writings are about this OC, thought it would be good to have her profile posted here as well. Profile for Kenmei, still a WIP as Magi manga continues.


Basics

Full Name: Cai Kenmei | Cài Kěnméi | 蔡肯美

Titles/Nicknames:

By Family: Ken (By Brother)

By Friends:

Mei, MeiMei, Miss Kenmei ( Nanami )

Ken, Mei, Bookworm (Dyver)

Mei ( Sun Li, Lilianna)

By Judar: Stupid Girl, Woman, Freckles, Freckle Face, Mei (only when being serious)

Age: 18 (First appearance), currently 23

Species: Magician

Blood Type: A

Gender: Female

Sexual Preference: Heterosexual

Marital Status: Dedicates herself to Judar, though they are not in a committed relationship

Hometown: Rakushou

Home Province: Kou Empire

Current Residence: Kou Empire Palace

Birth date: December 21st

Death date: N/A

Fighting

Affiliation: Kou Empire

Element: Healing and Water Magic

Skills: Expert healing magician, advanced with water magic. Skill varies from beginner to average with other types of magic.

Fighting Style: Kenmei literally cannot physically fight at all. The only skills she has is mostly defensive using her water magic, along with some offensive moves. She gets better while sparring with Judar over the years, but could never truly hold her own against him or anyone else as she gets exhausted easily.

Weapon: Magic Staff. 3' long staff made of metal with 3 Blue Topaz stones, one large and two small.

Statistics:

Quantity of Magoi: 3/5

Fighting Ability: 2/5

Physical Strength: 3/5

Technique: 3/5

Leadership Ability: 2/5

Wisdom: 4/5

Appearance

Hair Color: Jet Black

Hair Style and Length:

Age 18: She mainly wears her hair in a lose pony trail that falls over her right shoulder. Intertwined in the pony tail is a small braid she makes from a single lock from her hair, completely separate from the rest.

Age 20+: She wears her hair in a single, huge braid that she either keeps over her shoulder or back behind her. Sometimes she will wear it down as well.

Eyes Color: Pistachio Green.

Eyesight: 20/20

Height: 160.02 cm (5'3")

Weight: 59.4 kg ( 131 lbs)

Skin Color: Light

Body Type/Build Description: She has a pear shape, with her hips slightly wider than her bust size. During the academy, she kept herself healthy and in decent shape. After the academy and her father left the capital, she gained her position as a healer of the palace and felt no need to keep her body in shape, so she had let herself go. After meeting Judar, she was put through serious physical training and was forced to get back into shape if she wanted to keep her position, according to his threats. After close to two years of training with him and on her own, she became very in shape and was able to easily keep up with him during physical training.

\- Nose: Celestial shape

\- Lips: Bow Shaped

\- Hands: Small hands with short, thin fingers

\- Feet: Size 6 ½, average size front and heel.

\- Face Shape: Round

\- Eyes: Roundish Almond Shape

\- Arms and legs: Both arms and legs are average in proportion to her height. Both are toned and built from training

\- Torso: Toned stomach. Not a six pack or anything extreme, but obviously built.

\- Hips: Wider than bust size due to par shape. 26".

\- Breasts (if female): Archetype shape, standard and average. 34 C.

Physical Abnormalities: Attached earlobes and noticeable gap between her big and second toe

Allergies: Eggs, dust, smoke

Distinguishing Marks:

Scars: Kenmei has burn and regular scars from training with Judar and with magic in general. She has one large scar on her side and left thigh where he got her with ice. She has smaller scars on her arms and another small one on the right side of her face on her cheek, though it tends to always be hidden by her hair.

Moles/Birthmarks: Kenmei has a small, light birthmark on the under area of her upper left arm, near her elbow. She has freckles on her face, shoulders, back, arms, hips, legs and feet, all varying in intensity in their patches. She has one small mole on her left side.

Self Care: Kenmei is very serious about keeping herself healthy and clean. She bathes every day, often twice a day if she does any physical or magic training that day. Even though she likes to keep a low profile and not catch attention to herself, she likes to do any make up and keep herself presentable for her job, though will often go without make up. Once she meets Judar, she becomes more interested in trying to impress him with looking good and does her best to look good every day.

Default Expression: Very content, though focused on any tasks. Usually without a smile, but calm.

Posture: Being of timid nature, Kenmei walks with her arms close to her body, usually holding something tight to her chest or sides, head facing down.

Piercings/Tattoos: Earrings, one in each ear

Describe Their Voice: Her voice his of medium range with a soft, gentle tone. Her voice will often crack or shutter, especially when nervous or around Judar.

Way Of Speaking: When in a normal situation, Kenmei often speaks very quietly and softly, usually causing people to ask her to repeat herself and speak louder. When working or speaking to a patient, she is still gentle but confident and supportive, talking however loud the patient needs her to. When with Judar, she speaks with a louder, friendly tone, though it depends on the situation.

Relationships

Family

Father: Cai Keneiji | 49 | Alive (Kou Empire Military Official / General - Human)

Keneiji was a tough military man, having grown up in the Kou Empire with a mission to become a great fighter. He was not gentle in the slightest, even to his wife and children. Still, he was the one who helped Kenmei achieve her position in the Palace. When Kenmei was in Magnostadt, he was injured during a training sessions and that is what forced Kenmei to return home to help care for him. After he recovered, he could no longer fight properly and was let go of his position as a general. Upset, he left the Kou Empire to travel. He soon settled in Sindria under a different name and remarried.

Mother: Cai Junkyo | 42 | Deceased (Kou Empire Medical and Healing Magician)

Junkyo was a very kind and calm woman. She was passionate about her healing abilities and did her best to serve anyone in the palace that needed her attention. Her marriage to Keneiji was more forced than consensual, as she became pregnant without being married to him, and she did not want her children to grow up with that type of relationship to their father. Even though he was hardly ever around, Junkyo did her best to raise her children and continue her duties. . Even with her extensive healing abilities, she fell ill to a disease that she could not keep away. She soon grew too weak to continue treatment on herself, and the other healing magicians could not keep it away either. She died when Kenmei was 10.

Brother: Cai Kendai | 22 | Deceased (Balbadd Military Official – Magician)

A very kind and caring man who moved away from the Kou Empire palace at the age of fourteen, as he did not like the way it was ruled and did not want to follow in his fathers footsteps. Instead, he moved to Balbadd and became a part of the military there. He and Kenmei were always very close and would often write letters to each other. When he fell ill from the same disease that killed Junkyo, he tried to get ahold of Kenmei by letters but never could, as she was too busy with her new magic training to respond. He died without her knowing and she often blames herself for his death, as she could have slowed the illness down. He died when Kenmei was 18.

Sister In Law: Cai Felda |20 | Deceased (Married to Kendai – No Occupation)

Before Kendai's death, Felda and Kenmei got along very well. After Kendai's death, Felda completely blamed Kenmei and had a deep hatred for her, which she expressed at Kendai's funeral. Even though she was 7 months pregnant with Kendais child at the time of his death, the shock caused her to go into labor early. Sadly still, the child was still born. Felda killed herself a year after, unable to recover from the extreme loss.

Children

Junjei | Magician

Junjei was born 6 1/2 months premature, 4 months after Judar's supposed death. As a child, he was very weak and frail because of his premature birth, on top of being naturally frail as a magician. He takes after his mother, being naturally very caring and almost a little too worried about everything, especially the feelings of others. Still he does have a bit of playfulness to him, often playing harmless pranks on his childhood friends or even Kenmei, reminding her much of Judar when he does act this way. He is a very curious child, often asking so many questions that Kenmei can't hardly keep up with him.

Love Interest

Judar:

Kenmei first met Judar during a collision she had with him in the halls of the Kou Empire palace. At the age of 17, she was walking at a quick pace down the halls to meet her father for his daily healing of his wound. She had a book open and right in front of her face as she walked, reading about the correct spell to heal his issues.

Typically, Kenmei was able to walk like this and not run into people, usually very aware of someone unless they weren't paying attention, either. Walking in the opposite direction, Judar was being led by some members of Al Thamen to a meeting with the Emperor. While walking, she was easily able to go around the Al Thamen members without running into them (hardly even noticing who they were), but did not see Judar lagging at the back of the group, who was looking back behind him listening to another care taker scold him for being late, even though that care taker was heading in a different way to go to a different meeting.

Kenmei was unable to see Judar, who was currently muttering under his breath in annoyance at the care taker scolding him and twirling his wand between his fingers out of boredom. Walking at such a quick pace, she ran into Judar so violently that it caused him to drop his wand and stumble back, though was able to catch his footing. Kenmei was not so graceful and fell back, clutching her book tightly to herself out of fear once she noticed who it was she had run into. She kept in a very low bowed position as Judar chewed her out for a bit before his care takers dragged him on, not wanting to make the Emperor wait any longer that they already had.

When Kenmei got the nerve to get out of her bowing position and stand, she noticed Judars wand sitting between some pages of her book. She panicked and tried to follow after them to return it, but found they had gone. For two days, Kenmei kept the wand hidden, hearing rumors from her co workers about how upset the Priest was. She became panicked, fearing she would lose her home, job or even her life if she were to be discovered with it without returning it.

After gathering her courage, she did remember that she always saw Judar in the gardens around specific times of the day. At one point during the third day of having his wand, she approached him as he rested in a tree. He didn't bother to really look or notice her until she bowed down low once again and held his wand out towards him, offering it back.

Enraged, Judar got down from the tree and snatched it from her, throwing all forms of threats and angry words at her that he could think of at the time. Fearful, Kenmei kept in her bowing position and took the abusive words, her emotions swelling and eyes beginning to tear. She truly thought that he was going to viciously punish her.

After a little bit of yelling, he seemed to grow irritated at a different issue and told her to stand up and explain herself. She did just as he asked, explaining in a very quiet, timid voice of what happened in the hall and why it took her so long to return it.

Upon hearing that she was a magician, clarifying Judars thoughts from having seen her own wand and the feeling of her Rukh, Judar demanded that she fight him. If she could keep her own, he would let her go and she would only fail if she died before he got bored. Kenmei had no other choice but to agree, as he started attacking her with magic before she could get a word in.

After more than an hour of running around the area trying to keep herself safe, every so often sending a spell back at him in an attempt to defend herself, Judar got bored of chasing her around and decided to stop. He was impressed by her ability to keep herself alive, though she left the battle with multiple wounds. He decided not to punish her for taking her wand in a traditional way. Instead, he demanded that she meet him there twice a week to do the same thing. It was the same deal. If she lived, she could continue with her life and the punishment was still death if she were to fail.

After a few weeks of this, Kenmei quickly learned that this was not a way to have her improve in any way, but instead just a way for him to have fun and attack something that would move instead of just staying still. She could tell from how excited he got that he never had the chance to do things like this and that oddly made her feel bad for him. So, twice a week at the same time, rain or shine, still hurt from past injuries or not, she would arrive as told.

Knowing she was not going to be able to improve just by running around, she began to train herself physically on her own, often running or doing push ups and the like. After three months of their first encounter, Judar noticed her training by herself in the courtyard. Annoyed that she was doing things like that without telling him, he once again snapped at her about it and claimed she was doing everything wrong. So, on top of their 'magic training', Judar began putting her through physical training as well on the same days before the magic. He had specific routines that he made her do, and often joined her on, which Kenmei soon noticed he took great enjoyment in doing as well. She could tell getting to blow off energy was his way of getting to relax. And still, she felt bad that he did not seem to do this with other people (or she never saw it). Even though he was mean and snappy to her, she still felt the need to be kind to him and help him.

After a year of training like this, Judar decided that her punishment was over and she had made up for 'stealing' his wand. He considered her willingness to grow and how quickly she improved as a sign of strength. But, instead of completely stopping the training, he wanted to continue. Kenmei, having grown to greatly enjoy his company, agreed. She knew he did not want to continue for her sake, but for his own and to cure his boredom. Besides his political duties and time spent hanging around with the Royals of the palace, Judar had very little to actually do or ways to release his energy.

But, over the year of training, he had found that while she was around him, the energy and rukh around her was calming to him. As a Magi, he was able to see and sense the rukh around people better than they ever could, and Kenmei's were no different. As well as a release for energy, he started to want to be around her for that feeling of comfort and relaxation. So, often before or after training, he would follow her around or make her go places with him just so he could get that feeling from her rukh. The new attention was confusing to Kenmei, but she did not question him and he did not ever explain himself to her about it.

Along with following her or spending more time not fighting, he began to open up more and become more playful, in his own way. He would often play pranks or her or tease her as a way to make himself laugh. Kenmei soon began opening up to him as well, getting back at him with other pranks and it would often turn into a war until one of them, usually Kenmei, gave up. Judar enjoyed the playful competition, though, and his annoyance at her fighting back wouldn't last long.

As he began to open up to her more, he noticed that the longer he was away from her, the more irritated he seemed to get with people and things around him. He caused him to crave and want that relaxing feeling from her, so he would often seek her out just for it.

After more than a year and a half, Kenmei's brother passed away. Kenmei blamed herself for his death, as she could have saved him or slowed the progress of the death down if she had noticed his letters. This caused her to become extremely depressed and shut herself away from everyone, including Judar. She did not show up for practice or even for her work. After a month of having not seen her, and his stress level growing from not being able to release is energy or feel the comfort of her rukh, he went to find her. Finding her locked up in her room, he could feel the change in her rukh and the feeling irritated him. They had become angry, sad, and no longer held the comforting feeling he wanted from her. Irritated, Judar started to try in his own way to get her out of her fit, though it typically only upset her more. His 'compliments' and 'encouraging' words would never come out like they did in his head, often making her even more upset and angry with him. His pranks did nothing to make her laugh or cheerful like they used to and often only made her upset and cry.

So, after another three months of failing to get her to change, he decided trying to be 'nice' would not work on her. He started to become more violent and more natural to himself. He started to once again threaten her with removal of her position in the palace and kick her out, as she had not been going to work as normal. He felt if she was going to just sit around and mope, she could do that outside of the palace in an ally way of the poor city.

Oddly enough, the threats once again put that fear into her of being kicked out and she started arriving to training again, though she was sluggish and obviously still very upset with herself. During training, he was more tough on her, forcing her to focus on him instead of her depressing thoughts. This method was quickly effective, as Kenmei soon began to act normal, going to work again and meeting him in time to train every day they could.

Judar was relieved when she started acting normal again and her rukh once again held that comforting, relaxed air to them. But, he started to notice something else about them, as well as the way Kenmei started to act around him.

Whenever she met him for training or just met up with him in the hall for whatever reason, he could feel her rukh become very bubbly and excited and would even see them change color from their usually pale yellow to pale pink. He wasn't sure what this meant at first, but soon quickly caught on when she started acting much sweeter towards him and a bit flirty.

Because of the way he had treated her during her depression fit, Kenmei had grown extreme feelings for Judar. She felt that he actually cared for her in some way and knew he wouldn't have tried to 'help' her if he didn't. Of course, the only reason he wanted to back to normal at that time was to get the feeling from her rukh and release for his energy through training.

Every time Kenmei acted sweet to him or said something flirty, Judar would shoot her down and pick on her, seeming to be come embarrassed from her action. Sometimes he would leave after an insult, not sure how else to respond to it. He would often tell her that he wasn't close to her like that and tell her that he wasn't even her friend. Still, Kenmei's feelings for him grew and he still felt the urge to be around her for her rukh.

After a three more months of Kenmei's more caring attitude, Judar found himself feeling even more embarrassed than angry at her, usually just staying quiet when she said something nice to him instead of picking at her. He began to grow confused with his feelings as the second year of knowing her started up. He began to want to be around her just for her company as a person rather than to fight, though his craving for the comfort of her rukh continued to grow.

At this time, Judar started to become more playful, or even flirty back to her. This caught Kenmei completely off guard when he first started and her flirty actions toned down to almost nothing. He would pick on her and play pranks a bit more often, usually very childish in the way he showed his liking for her.

After two and a half years, the two had grown very close and would often meet up as much as possible for no real reason other than to just hang around. He often still wanted to spar with her, as she had grown in skill to be able to keep up her defense against him in magic and could keep up with him easily in physical training. Other than to spar and training, the two would sit around and talk, or Judar would nap with her next to him while she read.

Closer to three years after meeting, Judar's teasing and flirting had become so pronounced that Kenmei would often feel as if she were going to pass out whenever he did anything remotely affectionate. One night after some light sparing, it had been no different. Judar had been noticing her overly extreme shyness, and demanded that night that she told him how she felt. After backing her into a wall, trying to force her to overcome her shyness, Kenmei had no other way to explain herself. She expressed her feelings with a very timid, awkward kiss on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, and instead of him returning a second, passionate kiss back to her that Kenmei had seen in her mind, Judar began to laugh at her. He teased and insulted her on his kissing skills, making fun of her lack of experience.

Still, Judar did not deny any similar or opposing feelings. Instead, from that night, Judar started to show her similar affection and accept the affection she was wanting to give to him. They kept very private, keeping it out of the ears and eyes of others.

They kept it this way for another two years, though their feelings for each other continued to grow during this time, especially Kenmei's. She had grown to the point where she was fantasizing about marrying him and having a family, though she kept those thoughts away from him and others. Judar was not at that level, though, and could not think about things because of his position, not only as the Priest, but as a member of Al Thamen as well. He kept everything about them secret from her, no matter how much she pestered for him to tell her.

After the death of the Kou Emperor, Kenmei noticed an extreme change in Judars personality. He was much more distant from her and did not want to do anything with her. She would often not see him for months at a time, and when she did see him, their meetings were short and lacking in the affection that she had grown used to. Kenmei could not understand what the issue was and she began to feel like he no longer wanted her.

Judar claimed that the lack in contact was because he had grown increasingly busy. Kenmei had noticed that Judar was spending more time training in magic on his own, and also saw him sometimes with Hakuryuu.

After months of his distant behavior, Kenmei grew too upset and couldn't take not knowing what was going on anymore. After a heated argument and Kenmei spilling her guts out to him about everything she had been feeling and ever wanted from him, Judar finally agreed to try to start making time for her again.

Still, even with this promise, she still did not see him as much as she had been hoping for. She began to grow distant from her friends and went to work as if she were a statue. She began to become quite emotionless, as she had grown to depend on his presence so much to keep herself happy in the past and this sudden change in his personality and attitude towards her completely crippled her.

After months of the limited interaction with Judar, it suddenly made a 180 and he was back again. Though Kenmei could tell that he was different. Not only did he seem happier than in the past, but she could also tell that he was much stronger, the Black Rukh that surrounded him almost overpowering to her. She begged him to tell her what was going on, and for once Judar complied with her requests. He told her of how he had been working with Hakuryuu to not only rid themselves of Al Thamen, but to take over the whole empire in general.

Kenmei was quite taken aback by this, but still she supported him. She could not make herself turn her back on him after everything they had gone through, and he was finally spending time with her again and almost being even more kind to her than before. It was strange to her, but she accepted it. The fact that Judar kept her updated on almost everything that was going on helped her to adjust as well.

But, he soon vanished again to help Hakuryuu with his conquest. She did not see Judar again until the night before he and Hakuryuu attacked Gyokuen. She was completely shocked and taken aback at his changes in power and attitude. His power almost scared her, and she was even afraid to touch him at the time. Still, he was quite gentle with her and told her about what was going to happen and that she needed to stay in her room, no matter what she heard. She complied with him and did not leave, though did use a little water and clairvoyance magic to peek in on the battle until Judar used the barrier and her magic no longer worked.

After the battle, she helped to heal both Judar and Hakuryuu, still completely dedicated to Judar and willing to do what she could to help. Though she did not agree with all of the violence, she could not turn her back on Judar.

Two months before Judars supposed death, she confronted him about a secret she had been keeping for almost over a year. At one point in their relationship, Kenmei had forgotten to take the necessary steps to prevent pregnancy. Because of this, she did end up pregnant. She had been suppressing the pregnancy by stunting the growth of the child, but still keeping it alive using her Magoi. When she told Judar this, he was not surprised, angry or particularly happy. He was completely neutral, having already known about it from the changes in her power and rukh. He told her that she could have the child if she wanted to, but he could not promise that he would be there to support her or the child. This did upset Kenmei, but she was happy that he at least allowed her to have the child.

The morning before Judar's battle with Aladdin two months later, Judar seemed particularly kind to Kenmei when he came to tell her what was going on. He wanted to once again make sure that she stayed here in her room and did not leave no matter what she heard. Kenmei once again agreed, though felt as if Judar should not be going into any sort of battle like this. Knowing it was useless, she asked him not to do it and instead find some other way to resolve what was going on. Judar only kept quite giddy about the situation, excited for the thought of such a battle, and only told her not to worry.

Kenmei once again watched the battle using a mix of water and clairvoyance magic. She watched in horror as the battle came to a close, only able to listen to the words of Aladdin that Judar would not be returning.

After this, Kenmei became extremely ill and depressed. She refused to eat, leave her room or accept help from anyone that attempted to offer it. She kept this up for nearly two months, until her friends, Nanami in particular, forced her back into existence, very similar to the way Judar had done to her years before. With help, Kenmei began to go back to her normal life, though still struggled greatly with her depression.

Sadly, even after getting back to as normal as she possibly could, she went into premature labor two months later, 6 ½ months into her pregnancy. Junjie was born, very sickly and frail, and needed constant support and observation from healing magicians after his birth. Kenmei, feeling as if it were all her fault, refused to see the child, fearful that she would cause more harm to him. And, from what the others were telling her, she did not expect the child to live and could not stand to see him pass away. As awful as it sounded, to her and to anyone she told, she felt as if she could never love the child as much as she had loved Judar.

After weeks of care and them both being in the infirmary, the healers determined that Junjie would survive, with just some frequent healing sessions for the first few months of his life, and Kenmei was pushed to care for the child from there. Still, she could not find it in herself to bond with the child. She had so much loss in her life, that she was fearful of growing close to him, thinking that he, too, would end up passing away. But, after caring for him, she found herself drawn to him and his likeness of Judar. She began to think of the child as the last piece of Judar she would ever have, and caring for him helped pull her out of her depression.

For two years, she cared for Junjie on her own, with some help from her friends. She was completely dedicated to caring for him, working endlessly to be a good mother and good at her job. She went up in position multiple times during these two years, making more money and a better life for her and Junjie. She still fought with her depression, and still often missed Judar deeply, but was able to function and move on in her life.

Then one day, on the way back to the palace from the marketplace with Junjie on a flying carpet, the two were met with a very interesting surprise. Out of no where, Judar suddenly landed on the carpet, greeting Kenmei as if he had never been gone. Instead of a happy meeting like he had hoped for, Kenmei screamed and immediately fainted, causing Judar to have to take control of the carpet before they all started to fall. Now stuck with a screaming and crying Junjie, Judar took the carpet back to the outskirts of the Palace.

After a bit, Kenmei woke, laying on the ground while still on the carpet. At first, she lied there on the ground, listening to soft talking. She soon sat up, to see Judar sitting with Junjie. Kenmei was in denial at first, feeling as if this had to be a trick, she was ill or he was some sort of ghost. But, after realizing she was now awake, Judar turned to her and began to explain what happened and where he had been the last two years.

Kenmei was still confused and frustrated, but after speaking with him for over an hour, she calmed down and accepted what had happened. It was all his fault, after all, even though he was the one that started the fight. But still, she could not find it in herself to forgive him completely at that moment, as he had neglected her pleas for him not to fight and she still felt abandoned by him.

Still, she welcomed him back. Secretly and silently, away from the eyes and ears of anyone else, he stayed with them that night. Even though Kenmei hoped that things would be normal again, she was one again devastated when Judar was up and ready to leave again in the morning, to search for Hakuryuu. Still, she understood him as she always had, and let him leave with little fuss.

As a way to keep in contact, she gave him the other piece to her Rukhs eye set her brother had given to her years ago when she was still young. With it, he kept her updated over the next year, and Kenmei patiently waited for him to return.

Though during that year, Kenmei and Junjie began to go through very hard times as the Kou Empire started to fall. Kenmei had less and less work, or had to charge very little for her services, as no one could afford her or any services in the palace anymore. Due to her relationship with Hakuryuu in a friendly matter, having grown to know him both through Judar and Nanami, he had given her a higher position a few months before he left the country, serving Royals and high counsel members mostly. This helped her through the hard times, as they were still able to pay her decently enough.

Still, Kenmei had to end up selling most of her belongings to get by, including most of her books, scrolls, expensive clothing and jewelry. She was willing to give up everything to make sure that Junjie could eat at least twice a day, as even food had become scarce.

Even though he asked her about her situation, Kenmei refused to bug Judar about their situation, knowing he had his own problems to sort out. Though eventually, Alibaba came back to the empire and began to help rebuild it. This slightly improved life for them, and things continued to get better up until Judar arrived back with Hakuryuu. Kenmei happily welcomed him back, though Judar was upset and scolded her for not telling him what was happening to her during the time.

While Judar was back, Kenmei was able to focus less on struggling to survive, as the countries economy began to stabilize, and instead she was able to focus on trying to build their relationship back up and get Junjie used to Judar. But, things took a turn when Sinbad took hold of the Sacred Palace, and both Kenmei and Junjie fell under the world wide spell.

-Still a WIP as Manga continues-

Friends/Acquaintances

Best Friend: Dyvar Uoris | 22 | Alive (Magician in Training at the Academy)

Dyvar is a very spunky, outgoing person who is welcoming and friendly to anyone who is willing to be the same towards him. But, because of his hyper personality, most people just push him away. Kenmei was able accept his hyper personality and got along with him great, as he was a 1st Kodor and helped her with anything she was having trouble with. He grew a crush on her, but she continuously pushed him away, her self confidence and timid nature holding her back from attempting a relationship with him. She left the Academy without telling him goodbye, though kept in touch with him through letters as often as she could.

Best Friend: Lilianna | 17 | Alive (Fog Troupe / Maid in Kou Palace)

Kenmei first saw Lilianna after Kassim's death. She picked up Lilianna from the desert outside of Balbadd while on her way back to the Kou Empire alone on a carpet. Claiming that she had seen Lilianna and the young child she carried in the Kou Empire country, she got permission to help Lilianna become healthy again from Sun Li, as she wanted to adopt Lilianna into her family and care for her. Kenmei raised the depressed and broken Lilianna back to health while also taking care of the child when she needed. During this time, the two grew very close. After she was healthy, they spent time together often and Kenmei would also baby sit the child if she was off and could do so. Kenmei and Lilianna often argued over the fact that Kenmei was so close to Judar and the black rukh that killed Kassim, though they got along great otherwise.

Best Friend: Yue Nanami | 17 | Alive (occupation currently unknown)

Kenmei, knowing many of the magicians in the palace but not being very sociable, was drawn to Nanami's happy personality. She would often share her knowledge from the academy with the young magician and give her tips. Though not all was calm with Nanami, as the younger girl often took advantage of Kenmei's timid nature to play jokes on her for laughs. Still, they got along great and enjoyed each others company.

Best Friend: Sun Li | 26 | Alive (War Council)

Kenmei first met Sun Li when she was assigned to her case, as Sun Li was very ill and she had to tend to her. Upon their first meeting, they two hit it off instantly and became grew friends, even though Kenmei was much more timid than the outspoken Li. After the healing, the two continued to meet and do things together. As Li wanted to become more physically strong, Kenmei trained with her to help her, along with the help of Judar. They tend to have opposing views on subjects and can sometimes bicker about it, but are always quick to come to an agreement and not hurt their friendship.

Rivals/Enemies

Competition and Bully: Tifna Artine | 17 | Alive ( Magician in Training at the Academy)

Tifna was not exactly an enemy to Kenmei at the academy, but Tifna was a bit of a bully to her. She often teased her about not being able to use combat magic correctly and only being "useless" with healing magic. This hurt Kenmei, but made her want to become a better person and magician. In retaliation, she often made Tifna look stupid in front of people using her book smarts instead of physical powers. Still, the bullying continued through her time at the academy, though she made it through with the help of Dyvar.

Being a part of the Kou Empire, she supported their cause and goals completely. She followed her leaders without question and any enemies of theirs were enemies of hers. She did her best to keep from judging people or getting to know them, though, and kept her thoughts about them purely what she was told.

Personality

Positive Traits:

Adaptable

Affectionate

agreeable

bright

courteous

faithful

generous

gentle

passionate

unassuming

Negative Traits:

Clinging

conservative

gullible

indecisive

introverted

jealous

nervous

overemotional

timid

pessimistic

Strengths

Healing Magic:

Kenmei's mother was a Magician that focused only on healing magic. As a child, she learned a lot of about her mother's abilities and it quickly became her passion as well. When her mother passed away, she continued to learn the healing magic on her own to perfect her abilities. When she went to the academy, her skill increased greatly and she became one of the top healers in the school, even though her combat magic skills were a little shaky. They did increase in the years she was at the academy and this increased her healing abilities as well.

Willingness to Learn and Grow:

Even from a young age, Kenmei always wanted to know everything and learn as much as she could. She is willing to try out anything to help herself grow in both strength and knowledge, even if she knows she will fail, as she has learned much from her many failures in her techniques. She reads as many books as she can on specific subjects she wants to learn and is able to absorb the information well, though she often cannot do what the information tells her to do.

Adaptable:

Kenmei is easily able to adapt to new environments or situations, which makes her great for healing the wounded. If a situation with a patient gets out of control, she is able to keep control of herself and deal with the situation in a professional manner. If a situation occurs in her personal life, then she has a bit more trouble adjusting, as her personal life has always been a routine for her. This happens especially with the death of each family member, normally causing her to become emotionally unstable and stressed, rather than calm and collected like when she is on duty.

Weaknesses

Timid/Introverted:

Because of her introverted nature, she often does not speak to many people inside of the palace. She often keeps to herself and tries her best to stay out of trouble. Still, this can keep her out of the loop on a lot of things, such as plans for the armies and the expansion goals of the Kou Empire. And because her nose is always in a book, she never over hears any information. She either misses or ends up late to magic training or meetings she is meant to go to, causing her to have to go through more trouble to make up for her mistakes and lost time. It has also caused her to be threatened to be removed from the palace.

Self-Conscious:

Even though Kenmei has an extremely extensive knowledge of all kinds of magic, she is self conscious about her abilities and often looks down on herself. She has a hard time feeling confident and strong about the things she does and cannot find the strength to support herself. This causes her magoi levels to be held back and her attacks are extremely weakened. She is also self conscious about her body, especially before she goes through intense training with Judar to get fit. She does not find herself attractive and often obsesses over making sure she looks presentable, both on and off duty, even though she never gets involved with the social life in the palace.

Physical Strength:

Kenmei's physical strength has never been the best, and this has often held her back from being able to become better at combat magic. She has always been frail and would often become ill as a child. She learned from her parents that she did have to increase her physical strength to be able to become more powerful to successfully serve the Kou Empire. She had a very difficult time doing so, both in and outside of the academy. After she returned from the academy and got her position, she slacked off on her physical strength training and her magic abilities did suffer for it.

Disorder(s):

Medical:

\- None, very healthy

Psychological:

\- Fear of Abandonment

Any events cause the disorder(s) to surface?: Kenmei has gone through the death of each family member, and her father leaving their home. After the death of her last family member (brother), she went through a time where she felt alone in the world and like no one was there for her. After getting through it and getting closer to Judar, she became fearful that he, too, would leave her behind one day. She became careful about how she acted around him and was sure to try to do nothing that would ever upset or make him mad. This was not only with Judar, but with her friends as well.

Hobbies:

-Reading

-Writing

-Taking walks

\- Practicing her Magic

Favorite Color: Light Blue

Least Favorite Color: Yellow

Favorite Food: Carrots

Least Favorite Food: Eggs and Fish

Favorite Animal: Mice

Least Favorite Animal: Birds

Favorite Instrument: Woodwind instruments

Least Favorite Instrument: Loud drums

Favorite Element: Water

Least Favorite Element: Lightening

Favorite Season: Fall

Least Favorite Season: Summer

Favorite Weather: Cool days

Least Favorite Weather: Hot days

Favorite Time of the Day: Morning

Least Favorite Time of the Day: Midday

Comforts:

\- Her books

\- Baths

\- The Rukhs Eye her brother gave her

\- Judars company

Fears:

\- Being alone or abandoned

\- Loud and sever storms

\- Flying bugs

Favorite Items:

\- First book on healing magic she received from her mother

\- Rukhs eye she received from her brother

\- Her magicians hat, which was her mothers

Knowledge

Languages: Only the normal language of the lands.

Schooling Level: Average

Favorite Subject: Magic

Intelligence Level With:

Art: No skill

Archery: No Skill

Astronomy: No Skill

Botany (Flowers): Knows some good plants for healing or medicine

Cooking: Horrible

Dramatics:

\- Acting (theatre): No Skill

\- Dance: No Skill

\- Singing: No Skill

Economy/Accounting: No Skill

Geography: No Skill

Martial Arts: Mediocre

Math: Average

Medicine: Excellent, above average

Mythology: No Skill

Politics/Law: No Skill

Poetry: No Skill

Puzzles: Average

Reading: Excellent, above average

Science: Average

Sewing: Average

Writing: Excellent, above average


End file.
